


the one where he's well-versed in art history

by senoritablack



Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, shaving cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack
Summary: Prompt via tumblr user angel-with-a-shotgun:Non-specific prompt: Gabriel using up all the shaving cream for anything/everything besides actually shaving his face.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the one where he's well-versed in art history

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading. hope youre well!

“It’s called expressionism.” Gabriel says.

“Right.” Sam says, “but—“

“Or rather, german expressionism. A product of the first world war, and called so because of its confinement to Germany after them lil scoundrels banned foreign films.”

“Okay, that’s neat and all but—“ Sam tries again. He's thwarted again and still very much has to pee.

“By the time they lifted the ban, the whole —I’m going to use extreme distortions of reality to show my madness after the war—was totally an internationally known G _erman_ thing.”

“Sure, sure but can you explain to me why—“

“Many don't know it started in film, and is often recognized, if at all, by its painters—the way they rejected realism and adopted jagged lines and harsh colors and disproportions to convey a scene or person is pretty remarkable.”

“Gabe. Baby. Shortcake. Dude. Just, please.” Sam insists, because Gabriel has shown no sign of stopping.

“Hmm?”

“Did the Germans often use shaving cream as paint and human bodies as canvases?”

“Not at all, why?” Gabriel says, stepping back and admiring his work.

“I just wanted to pee.” Sam says.

Gabriel ignores him and goes in with another spray. Sam yawns, rubbing the sleep out his eyes and leans into the bathroom counter with his arms behind him. Tired and out of fight, he’s got no choice but to grant Gabriel more space.


End file.
